girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Permanent Record/@comment-26999065-20160618061832
One begins to believe Farkle isn’t that bright after all when he makes simple mistakes. Though he may still be smarter than most of his friends (except Smackle), here he laments that he’s no longer the brightest star in the sky, and he equates that to having been the north star before. Well, Polaris, the North Star, is about the 50th brightest star in the sky. Sirius is the brightest. True, Polaris may be the brightest star in the small constellation of Ursa Minor (the little bear), but what makes it special is the north pole currently points to it, so that star remains relatively stationary in the sky as the other stars sweep out circular patterns during the night, and not because it’s a particularly bright star. It's important, but not that bright. Nevertheless, I’m sure Farkle’s so bright his father still calls him, son. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tp6UkqIwVfk Naturally, Riley isn’t good at everything, and that’s good to see, and more in character with the way she acts more often than not. Maybe she just thought she’d intuitively understand Spanish and thus didn’t study at all, but if she went from a D to an A- in so short a time, how bad can she be? Of course Maya, who grew up around Spanish speaking people in her neighborhood has gotten a good head start, but who can say if she can keep it up? A lot of rules and study come in later, just like classes in the English language, and it gets much harder than simply knowing how to speak it at a conversational level, and Maya hates studying, so I wouldn't expect her to maintain that high a grade unless she begins to apply herself far more than she has ever done before (and the previews for next week suggest she might be doing just that). How far away does Maya live from Riley's anyway? I get the impression it can't be that far since they've been together since they were little kids, and how far do parents let little kids wonder from home in New York city? It can't be that far, so it's a minor mystery Riley isn't hearing a lot of Spanish speaking people, too. My only language is English, and any time I’ve tried learning some other language I was a complete failure, so I always have respect for anyone who is multilingual. Better than me. And I’ve known people who have slugged it out for 4 solid years in college, and ended up knowing less than a grade school drop out native to that language. It is not automatically easy, even for an otherwise great student. Often, I think, like for music, one’s brain might be better built for the acquisition of languages. That Topanga went to see the teacher seemed odd. You might think a lawyer had better things to do, particularly since she just wanted to thank her. Wait for the normal parent/teacher conference, lady. Geeze. I understand Cory doing it, but he’s already there. Glad to see, of course, neither of them took the attitude the teacher should change, or make special provisions for their daughter. Good on them. Cute outfits - but I always think these girls have a pretty big wardrode budget for clothes and matching footware. Maya seemed to have a big band-aid near her knee under her tights, so ouch. Be more careful, girl. Anyway, some good laughs, cute moments, and good for Maya and Zay stepping up first time out and outshining Riley and Lucas. A little surprising Lucas thinks of Riley as a loser, or classes her in a group of losers, and only now has to join her in that category. But I'm probably reading too much into that. I like this episode – another winner, but for me, anything that doesn’t offend me or really suck these days is better than average, or better than a lot of other shows which are just average, or worse, so this show is still a highly rated one.